AIRPLANE
by KimYijoon
Summary: "Hey, Mr. Airplane. Bisakah kau berhenti sejenak? Jangan biarkan dia pergi dariku."—Hanbin. Summary ga jelas- - It's DOUBLEB/JiwonxHanbin/HanbinxOC/JiwonxOC/iKON fanfic.


**AIRPLANE**

 **CAST: KIM HANBIN, KIM JIWON, JUNG JANGMI (OC) AND OTHER..**

 **SUMMARY: "Hey, Mr. Airplane. Bisakah kau berhenti sejenak? Jangan biarkan dia pergi dariku."—Hanbin. Summary ga jelas-_- It's DOUBLEB/JiwonxHanbin/HanbinxOC/JiwonxOC/iKON fanfic.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jiwon, lelaki itu menghela nafasnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu ring basket. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah akibat kelelahan bermain dengan bola berwarna oranye tersebut. Ia mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar suara bising pesawat yang melintas dilangit pagi yang berwarna biru cerah.

Ia kembali teringat pada sosok sahabat manisnya yang sampai saat ini masih sangat ia cintai, yang mungkin saja sekarang sudah bahagia dengan orang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Apa kau bahagia dengannya? Aku merindukanmu."

Kim Hanbin, lelaki manis itu kini tengah melamunkan sesuatu dengan tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah miniatur pesawat hadiah dari seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Airmata terjatuh melewati kedua pipi tirusnya. Ingatannya kembali memutar kenangan lima tahun yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

Terlihat tiga anak SMA yang tengah bercanda diatap sekolah mereka. Seorang lelaki manis dengan semangat menunjukan pesawat kertas hasil buatannya pada seorang perempuan cantik disampingnya.

"Ya! Jangmi-ah lihat, bagaimana pesawat kertas buatanku? Bagus bukan?" Tanya seorang lelaki manis pada seorang perempuan cantik yang duduk disampingnya. Perempuan cantik yang memiliki nama Jung Jangmi itu menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada lelaki manis bernama Kim Hanbin itu.

Mereka terus bercanda tanpa menyadari sebuah tatapan yang mengamati mereka, lebih tepatnya kepada Hanbin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Jangmi yang menyadari tatapan tersebut menghentikan tawanya, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat menyadari tatapan yang diberikan lelaki yang ia cintai itu kepada Hanbin. "Kau sedang apa Jiwon-ah?" Kim Jiwon, lelaki itu tersentak dan menoleh kearah Jangmi yang menatapnya bingung.

Ia tersenyum canggung. "A-ani hehehe." Hanbin menoleh kearah Jiwon dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau aneh sekali Kimbab." Dan Jiwon hanya bisa memberikan senyum bodohnya pada mereka. Ia bangkit dan mengambil skateboard kesayangannya lalu memulai permainannya.

Jangmi dan Hanbin bersorak bertepuk tangan heboh melihat aksi Jiwon yang menurut mereka keren itu. Jangmi bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Jiwon dengan diiringi oleh tatapan bingung dari Hanbin.

"Jiwon-ah, bisakah kau mengajarkanku bermain itu? Kau keren sekali, aku ingin sepertimu." Ujarnya. Jiwon mengangguk dan mulai mengajari Jangmi. Hanbin hanya diam melihat mereka yang tertawa bersama, terbesit rasa tidak suka saat Jangmi tertawa bersama dengan Jiwon.

Ya, Hanbin menyukai Jangmi. Sahabatnya dan Jiwon sejak mereka pertama kali menginjak bangku Taman Kanak-kanak dulu. Ingin sekali Hanbin menyatakan perasaannya pada Jangmi, tapi ia takut. Takut jika persahabatan mereka akan hancur dan Jangmi akan menjauhi dirinya.

Jiwon melirik kearah Hanbin yang hanya diam dan memperhatikan Jangmi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, ia tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan Hanbin. "E-eh." Jiwon menoleh kearah Jangmi yang terlihat kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terlihat akan jatuh. Dengan refleks ia menangkap tubuh Jangmi yang akan terjatuh.

Hanbin yang melihatnya mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berdehem keras untuk menyadarkan kedua sahabatnya yang tengah saling tatap itu. Dengan canggung mereka menjauhkan diri mereka, Jangmi kembali menghampiri Hanbin yang duduk disofa merah. Ia mengambil sebuah novel dari tas miliknya dan mulai membacanya.

Hanbin diam-diam melirik kearah Jangmi yang tengah serius membaca novel kesukaannya. Saat ia sedang asyik memperhatikan Jangmi tiba-tiba saja Jiwon duduk diantara mereka dan tangannya yang merangkul bahu mereka berdua.

Hanbin memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Jiwon yang menurut Jiwon sama sekali tidak menakutkan malah tatapan itu membuat Hanbin terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Ia memberikan senyuman bodohnya pada Hanbin.

"Nah, aku sedang bosan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita kekedai Ice Cream?" Mendengar kata ice cream, kedua mata Hanbin langsung berbinar. Ia langsung mengangguk semangat atas ajakan Jiwon, dan ia melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Jiwon. Jiwon terkekeh dan mengusap rambut halus Hanbin.

"Baiklah, kajja." Dan tanpa disadari oleh Hanbin, ia menarik tangan Jiwon dengan semangat dan melupakan sosok Jangmi yang masih terduduk disana menatap punggung mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Jiwon tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Hanbin yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Ya! Kim Jiwon, Kim Hanbin tunggu aku!" Keduanya lantas menengok dan melihat Jangmi yang tengah menyusul mereka dengan berlari. Dan keduanya dengan sengaja melanjutkan jalan mereka dengan langkah yang sengaja diperlebar, dan itu membuat Jangmi berteriak kesal pada mereka berdua.

 **Flashback End**

Hanbin menghapus airmatanya yang terus mengalir. Ia kembali memainkan miniatur pesawat miliknya. "Bogoshipeo, kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Drrrttt

Hanbin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar getar yang berasal dari ponselnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil smartphone miliknya yang berada dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

'Jinhwanie hyung is Calling.'

"Yeoboseyo."

"Hanbin-ah? Bisakah kau kesini? Aku dan yang lain ada di atap."

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu. Kumohon datanglah.." Hanbin menghela nafasnya, ia sedang malas saat ini, tapi ia sangat tidak tega jika sahabatnya itu sudah memohon seperti itu, apalagi ia juga bisa mendengar suara memohon sahabatnya yang lain disana.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku lima menit lagi." Dan Hanbin bisa mendengar sorak bahagia dari para sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, mereka selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik walau hanya mendengar suara mereka lewat telepon.

"Geurae, kami tunggu kau disini Hanbin-ah."

Tutt

Hanbin segera bersiap untuk keluar, ia sudah memakai jaket ungu kesayangannya (Bayangin jaket yang dipakai Hanbin itu jaket di MV My Type.) Saat ia ingin mengambil ponselnya tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah foto. Foto dirinya, Jangmi, dan— "Jiwon hyung." Lirihnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan segera keluar kamar apartemennya.

 **AIRPLANE  
**

"Jiwon-ah!" Jiwon menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut bukankah itu...

"Jangmi?" Sosok itu tersenyum lebar padanya, saat jarak keduanya sudah dekat. Jiwon terdiam, ia menatap wajah cantik Jangmi yang tidak berubah sama sekali setelah terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jiwon-ah?" Jiwon tersentak. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum pada sahabat lamanya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jangmi tersenyum lebar. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat baik." Jiwon mengangguk. Ia mencari tempat duduk agar bisa mereka mengobrol lebih nyaman lagi. Dan ia menemukan sebuah bangku kayu tepat dibawah pohon yang terlihat sangat rindang.

"Kau tahu Jiwon-ah mencarimu itu susah sekali. Aku selalu mengirimimu email, tapi kau tidak pernah membalasku." Ujar Jangmi kesal. Jiwon tersenyum, namun didalam kepalnya ia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana Jangmi tahu kalau ia disini?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku disini?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Aku menelpon ibumu tadi dan bertanya pada ibumu kau sedang berada dimana." Jelas Jangmi. Ia menundukan kepalanya, lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Apa kau masih mengingat benda ini?" Tanya Jangmi yang membuat Jiwon menolehkan kepalanya menatap benda yang tengah dipegang oleh Jangmi. Sebuah miniatur pesawat yang terdapat bayak coretan tangan oleh Jangmi, dirinya dan— Hanbin.

"Ya, tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya. Hanbin merengek padaku untuk membelikan miniatur pesawat itu setelah ia melihat miniatur pesawat dipajang dietalase toko mainan." Mereka tersenyum mengingat kelakuan mereka bertiga saat mereka sekolah dulu.

 **Flashback**

Jiwon, Hanbin dan Jangmi kini tengah menghabiskan hari terakhir liburan musim panas mereka di taman bermain. Jangmin mengusap dahinya yang dipenuhi peluh. Ia duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada didekatnya diikuti oleh Hanbin. Dimana Jiwon? Ia tengah membelikan ice cream untuk mereka. Ck, kasihan sekali dirimu Kim Jiwon.

Hanbin mendongakan kepalanya dan ia menyipitkan matanya menghalau sinar matahari yang bersinar begitu terik. Ia memandang bosan langit, namun tiba-tiba ia memekik senang yang membuat Jangmi dan Jiwon yang baru kembali terlonjak kaget.

"PESAWAT!" Pekik Hanbin layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat pesawat. Jangmi ikut mendongakan kepalanya, dan menggumamkam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Lalu mereka kembali memekik saat sebuah pesawat kembali melintas diatas. Jiwon menghela nafasnya melihat para pengujung yang memperhatikan mereka dengan berbagai pandangan.

Ia menghampiri Hanbin dan Jangmi. Lalu ia menempelkan ice cream yang ia bawa kebibir keduanya. Mereka memberikan deathglare terbaik mereka pada Jiwon yang sama sekali tidak ia perdulikan.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau kalian jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung?" Hanbin dan Jangmi mengedarkan pandangan mereka, dan benar saja banyak pengunjung yang memperhatikan mereka. Pipi keduanya memerah karna malu.

Jiwon terkekeh melihat kelakuan manis kedua sahabatnya itu terlebih Hanbin, dengan pipi yang bersemu merah Hanbin terlihat lebih manis. "Sudah, cepat habiskan ice cream kalian lalu kita pulang." Ujar Jiwon yang kini duduk diantara Hanbin dan Jangmi.

"Yah kenapa cepat sekali? Ini baru jam dua siang hyung." Protes Hanbin. Jangmi mengangguk setuju dengan protesan Hanbin. Jiwon memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kutanya, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasmu Hanbin-ah?" Hanbin tersentak lalu meringis kecil. Setelah mengingat Ia sama sekali belum mengerjakan satu tugaspun. Hanbin terlalu sibuk bermain dengan Jiwon dan Jangmi. "Haah~ Sudah kuduga kau pasti belum mengerjakan satu pun." Ujar Jiwon. Hanbin hanya memberikan cengiran manisnya pada Jiwon.

"Ayo cepat kalian habiskan. Aku akan mengantar Jangmi pulang dulu, lalu aku akan kerumahmu untuk membantumu mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu." Ujar Jiwon. Mereka berdua mengangguk patuh dan memakan ice cream mereka dengan terburu-buru. Tanpa sengaja mata Hanbin melihat sebuah miniatur pesawat yang dipajang dietalase sebuah toko mainan yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Pesawat!" Pekiknya seperti anak kecil. Hanbin langsung berlari kearah toko mainan tersebut. "Ya! Hanbin-ah kau mau kemana?" Hanbin tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jangmi dan Jiwon yang terus memanggilnya.

"KIMBAB! JANGMI! AYO KESINI! PALLIWA!" Teriak Hanbin

Jiwon dan Jangmi saling berpandangan, lalu mereka bangkit dan menyusul Hanbin yang tengah memperhatikan sesuatu. "Ada apa Hanbin-ah?" Tanya Jangmi yang sudah berada disamping Hanbin. Hanbin menunjuk kearah tiga buah miniatur pesawat yang serupa.

"Lihat, bukankah itu pas sekali untuk kita?" Tanya Hanbin. Jangmi dan Jiwon ikut memperhatikan miniatur pesawat. "Kimbab, ayo belikan miniatur pesawat itu." Pinta Hanbin. Jiwon menatapnya malas. "Kenapa aku yang membelinya? Bukankah kau yang ingin memilikinya?" Hanbin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah, itu juga bisa sebagai tanda persahabatan kita."

"Tapi kenapa harus pesawat Hanbin-ah?" Tanya Jangmi.

"Karna aku suka pesawat. Ayolah Jiwon hyung~ belikan maniatur pesawat itu~" Jiwon menghela nafasnya, ia paling tidak tahan kalau Hanbin sudah merengek dan memanggilnya 'Hyung' dengan nada yang manja seperti itu. "Geurae, kau menang. Aku akan membelinya." Ujar Jiwon dan ia berjalan memasuki toko tersebut. Hanbin bersorak senang berbeda dengan Jangmi yang hanya diam memperhatikan Hanbin.

'Kau beruntung sekali Hanbin-ah, dia selalu menuruti apapun yang kau minta. Dia sangat menyayangimu.' Batin Jangmi.

Hanbin menyiritkan dahinya saat melihat Jangmi hanya diam saja sedari tadi. "Jangmi?" Jangmi tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh kearah Hanbin. "Ada apa? Kau sakit? Atau kau lelah? Katakan padaku?" Tanya Hanbin bertubi-tubi dengan tangannya yang memegang kedua pipi Jangmi.

Jiwon yang baru saja keluar dari toko mainan tersebut meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak melihat Hanbin dan Jangmi. 'Apa kau begitu menyukainya Hanbin-ah?' Batinnya.

"Hanbin-ah." Hanbin menoleh kearah Jiwon yang memamerkan sebuah kotak yang berisi tiga buah miniatur pesawat. Matanya membulat, ia menghampiri Jiwon dan langsung menerjang Jiwon dengan pelukan. Seketika Jiwon menjadi lupa caranya bernafas dengan baik. Mereka tertawa berdua seakan hanya ada mereka saja disana, mereka melupakan Jangmi yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jiwon dan Hanbin.

 **Flasback End**

Jiwon tersenyum mengingatnya, begitu pun dengan Jangmi. Jangmi mengeluarkan sebuah benda dan memberikannya pada Jiwon. "Ini adalah alasanku mencarimu. Aku akan menikah minggu depan." Tubuh Jiwon membeku, jadi mereka akan menikah? Pikirnya.

"Menikah? Kalau begitu selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Hanbin." Jangmi mengerutkan dahinya lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa, dan itu membuat Jiwon menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Hahaha Aigoo jadi kau mengira aku akan menikah dengan Hanbin?"

"Bukannya kau dan Hanbin—"

"Ya aku memang berpacaran dengannya, tapi itu sebelum kau pergi Jiwon-ah. Hanbin memutuskan hubungan kami setelah kau pergi. Dia, dia mencintaimu Jiwon-ah." Jelas Jangmi. Jiwon terdiam, Hanbin mencintainya? Bukankah selama ini Hanbin mencintai Jangmi?

"Hanbin-ah~" Hanbin tersenyum saat sosok Jinhwan menghampirinya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hanbin memutar bola matanya malas. "Hyung bukankah setiap hari kita bertemu? Kau ini hyung, seperti kita sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu saja." Jinhwan meringis mendengar perkataan Hanbin. 'Benar juga.' Batinnya. Mereka berjalan menuju yang lainnya, yang kini sedang saling bercanda.

"Hanbin hyung!" Sapa Donghyuk dan Chanwoo. Hanbin tersenyum lalu ia duduk disebelah Yunhyung yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. "Cha~ ini untukmu Hanbin-ah." Ujar Yunhyung ia memberikan satu piring penuh berisi Kimbab buatan Jinhwan.

"Gomawo hyung." Yunhyung mengangguk lalu ia kembali sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanwoo. Hanbin terdiam, makanan yang diberikan Yunhyung mengingatkan dirinya pada Jiwon.

"Kau tidak suka dengan makanannya Hanbin-ah?" Tanya Jinhwan yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Hanbin.

"A-ah ani, aku suka ini sangat enak hyung." Ujar Hanbin yang kini memasukkan potongan Kimbab satu persatu hingga mulutnya menggembung penuh dengan Kimbab. Jinhwan tersenyum melihatnya, lalu ia meletakan piring yang berisi stik kentang goreng.

"Ini, aku juga membuat makanan kesukaanmu ini." Hanbin menelan kimbabnya dengan susah payah. Ia menatap Jinhwan dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Jinhwan.

'Kentang? Mengapa semua makanan disini selalu mengingatkan ku pada Jiwon hyung?' Batin Hanbin.

 **Flashback**

Saat ini Jiwon, Hanbin dan Jangmi tengah berada disebuah kafe favorit mereka. Mereka bertiga tertawa keras tanpa memperdulikan pengunjung yang sedikit terganggu akibat tawa keras mereka.

"Ya! Kimbab! Kau jangan mencuri kentangku lagi!" Kesal Hanbin, ia sibuk menepis tangan Jiwon yang akan mengambil kentang goreng miliknya. "Kentang milikku sudah habis, jadi aku minta kentangmu." Ujar Jiwon dengan tangannya yang bersusah payah menggapai kentang milik Hanbin.

"Tidak! Kau pesan saja lagi!" Jiwon memanyunkan bibirnya saat Hanbin menjauhkan kentangnya. Dengan gerakan malas ia memesan kentang goreng pada pelayan sambil mencibir betapa pelitnya seorang Kim Hanbin.

"Biarkan saja, dasar kau maniak kentang!"

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kau saja maniak pesawat." Jiwon memeletkan lidahnya pada Hanbin.

"Ya!"

"Sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Ujar Jangmi yang berusaha menengahi Jiwon dan Hanbin. Mereka kembali tertawa bersama, sampai tiba-tiba Jangmi mengulurkan tangannya kedepan mulut Jiwon.

"Jiwon-ah buka mulutmu. Aaa~" Ujar Jangmi. Jiwon membuka mulutnya saat Jangmi menyuapkan sepotong kimbab padanya.

Hanbin menghentikan tawanya, ia hanya diam memperhatikan Jiwon dan Jangmi yang tengah bercanda seolah hanya mereka berdua saja disana.

 **SREK**

Jiwon dan Jangmi mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Hanbin. "Kau mau kemana Hanbin-ah?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku sedikit tidak enak badan saat ini." Ujar Hanbin yang kini tengah merapihkan barang-barangnya. Jiwon berdiri ia menghampiri Hanbin yang sudah bersiap akan pulang.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Jiwon, ia menggenggam tangan Hanbin. Hanbin menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jiwon. Entah mengapa itu membuat hatinya berdebar dan perasaannya menghangat. Namun ia tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jiwon.

"Tidak usah, kau temani Jangmi saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jiwon menggeleng dan ia kembali meraih tangan Hanbin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tidak, aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Jangmi kau bisa pulang sendirikan?" Tanyanya. Jangmi mengangguk, lalu ia memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan pada mereka berdua.

"Ya, Hanbin-ah lebih baik kau diantar pulang oleh Jiwon. Aku akan menelpon supirku untuk menjemputku disini." Ujar Jangmi.

"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu. Kau hati-hati Jangmi-ah." Ujar Jiwon ia menarik tangan Hanbin untuk mengikutinya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Jangmi yang mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"Bolehkah aku egois? Aku mencintaimu Jiwon-ah."

Didalam mobil Jiwon terasa begitu hening dan canggung. Hanbin menyandarkan kepalanya dijendela dan menatap pemandangan yang tersaji diluar, sedangkan Jiwon ia fokus pada jalanan dan sesekali melirik Hanbin yang tetap diam walau ia sudah mengajaknya untuk berbicara berkali-kali.

"Mengapa kau begitu perhatian padaku?" Jiwon melirik Hanbin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jiwon tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Hanbin tadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku? Kau selalu menuruti apapun yang ku inginkan, kau selalu bersikap berlebihan padaku. Apa, apa kau menyukaiku?" Jiwon terdiam mendengarnya. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala.

"Apa kau menyukaiku Jiwon hyung?" Ulang Hanbin.

"Aku..."

TIIN

Jiwon dan Hanbin terlonjak memdengar suara klakson mobil. Jiwon mengalihkan pandangannya, ternyata lampu sudah berganti warna hijau, ia menghela nafas lega. Jiwon kembali menjalankan mobilnya, keadaan didalam mobilnya kini terasa menyesakan. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai, Jiwon memakirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Hanbin.

Jiwon tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat Hanbin yang tertidur. Jiwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa potret foto Hanbin yang tengah tertidur dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Jiwon.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh Hanbin dengan gaya bridal style. Ia membunyikan bel dengan hidungnya, karna kedua tangannya tengah menggendong Hanbin.

"Oh, Jiwon-ah. Ada apa dengan Han—"

"Ahjjumma, biarkan kami masuk dulu." Bisik Jiwon, karna ia takut membangunkan Hanbin kalau ia berbicara seperti biasa. Ibu Hanbin mengangguk, Jiwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati ia naik menuju kamar Hanbin yang terletak dilantai atas.

Ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang terdapat tulisan. 'Hanbin's Room.' Nyonya Kim segera membantunya membukakan pintu tersebut. Jiwon meletakan Hanbin diranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat Jiwon yang terlihat begitu menyayangi Hanbin.

"Jiwon-ah, ahjjumma kebawah dulu ne? Kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Nyonya Kim, Jiwon menggeleng lalu ia tersenyum kecil pada Nyonya Kim.

"Tidak usah ahjjumma. Aku hanya sebentar disini." Nyonya Kim mengangguk dan ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jiwon dikamar Hanbin.

Jiwon mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanbin benar-benar menyukai pesawat sepertinya, kamarnya penuh dengan sesuatu yang berbau pesawat. Ia tersenyum melihat beberapa foto yang ada dimeja belajar Hanbin. Foto dirinya, Hanbin dan Jangmi. Jiwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hanbin yang tertidur pulas.

Dengan keberanian yang entah datang darimana ia mengecup bibir Hanbin. "Saranghae Hanbin-ah. Semoga mimpimu indah." Bisiknya. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Hanbin. Setelah Jiwon keluar dari kamarnya, Hanbin membuka kedua matanya, tangannya tergerak menyentuh bibirnya.

"Jiwon hyung mencintaiku?" Bisiknya.

 **Flasback End**

"—bin-ah."

"Hanbin-ah!" Hanbin mengerjapkan matanya. Ternyata ia melamun dan ia mendongkan kepalanya menatap Jinhwan dan Junhoe yang kini menatapnya khawatir, begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

"Hanbin-ah gwenchana?" Tanya Jinhwan. Hanbin mengangguk dan memberikan senyum lebar pada mereka. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja Junhoe-ya."

"Bukankah kalian menyuruhku kesini karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Apa itu?" Tanya Hanbin. Mereka saling berpandangan, bingung untuk memulainya darimana.

"Eum begini Hanbin-ah, kemarin aku dan Junhoe bertemu Jangmi dibandara saat aku dan Junhoe mengantar orangtuaku yang akan pergi ke Paris." Hanbin membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" Jinhwan mengangguk.

"Ya, dan Jangmi memberiku ini. Aku tidak sempat berbicara banyak dengannya karena pesawat yang dinaikinya akan lepas landas." Jinhwan menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna hitam putih pada Hanbin.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Hanbin bingung dengan benda yang diberika oleh Jinhwan itu. "Kau baca sendiri." Ujar Jinhwan dan Hanbin menurutinya.

Mata dan bibirnya membulat saat ia membaca undangan tersebut. "Pernikahan?!" Pekiknya. Junhoe dan Jinhwan yang duduk disampingnya menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"Ya kau mau membuat telingaku tuli hah?!" Bentak Junhoe. Hanbin menjitak keras kepala Junhoe, dan membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ini, aku itu lebih tua darimu Goo Junhoe! Sopanlah sedikit padaku." Junhoe memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinhwan.

"Jadi, Jangmi akan menikah minggu depan? Dan dia sama sekali tidak memberitahu diriku tentang ini?"

"Jangmi mengatakan padaku kalau ia tidak bisa menemuimu karna jadwalnya yang begitu padat, dan kemarin ia harus pergi ke Amerika untuk menemui seseorang." Jelas Jinhwan. Hanbin mengangguk mengerti tapi didalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa Jangmi pergi keAmerika? Setahu dirinya Jangmi tidak mempunyai saudara ataupun kerabat di Amerika.

.

.

Jiwon membaringkan tubuhnya lelah. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Jangmi beberapa jam yang lalu, ia selalu memikirkan perkataan Jangmi.

'Hanbin memutuskan hubungan kami setelah kau pergi. Dia, dia mencintaimu Jiwon-ah.' Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang dikepalanya. Ia menatap undangan yang diberikan Jangmi padanya.

"Haruskah aku kembali? Tapi benarkah dia mencintaiku?" Jiwon menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Hanbin mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berada dibalkon apartemennya. Mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai, matanya menatap langit malam yang terlihat mendung. Tidak ada bintang yang bersinar malam ini. Ia menghela nafasnya dan segera masuk kedalam saat ia merasa rintik hujan menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Dan belum lama Hanbin masuk, hujan deras mengguyur kota seoul. Hanbin menatap hujan deras dari balik jendela. Hujan, itu mengingatkan dirinya akan seuatu kenangan yang menyedihkan. Mengingatkannya pada kepergian Jiwon.

 **Flashback**

"Jangmi-ah, bisa kita berbicara?" Tanya Hanbin pada Jangmi yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Jiwon. Jiwon menatap Hanbin bingung begitupun Jangmi, namun ia mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Hanbin yang berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Hanbin menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sudah sampai ditaman. Ia memutar balik tubuhnya menghadap Jangmi yang menatapnya bingung. Hanbin menarik nafas perlahan dan membuangnya dengan perlahan juga. Ia meraih kedua tangan Jangmi dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jangmi, selama ini aku.. aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu entah sejak kapan. Apa kau ingin menjadi yeojachingu-ku?" Ujar Hanbin. Tubuh Jangmi membeku, ia tidak menyangka kalau Hanbin selama ini menyukainya. Ia bingung, ia mencintai Jiwon tapi disisi lain ia tidak tega menolak Hanbin.

'Maaf Hanbin-ah.'

Dan akhirnya ia mengangguk ragu pada Hanbin. Hanbin tersenyum lalu ia memeluk Jangmi dengan erat. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Jiwon mengikuti mereka dan melihat semuanya. Jiwon meremas dadanya yang berdenyut sakit dan terasa sesak.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan area taman tersebut. 'Itukah pilihanmu Hanbin-ah? Baiklah aku akan menyingkir dari kehidupanmu.' Batin Jiwon.

Tanpa sengaja mata Hanbin menatap sosok Jiwon yang pergi meninggalkan taman. 'Jiwon hyung? Apa dia melihat semuanya? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?' Batin Hanbin. Jangmi mendorong pelan dada Hanbin, ia tersenyum.

"Ayo kita kembali, Jiwon pasti menunggu kita." Hanbin terdiam dan itu membuat Jangmi menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Hanbin-ah?" Hanbin tersentak, ia menatap Jangmi lalu tersenyum padanya. "Kajja." Ajaknya.

'Kenapa? Bukankah aku menyukai Jangmi? Tapi mengapa aku tidak merasa senang disaat aku sudah mendapatkan Jangmi?'

Jiwon termenung diatap sekolahnya. Ia meremas dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Jiwon mengeluarka ponselnya dan mendial nomor ibunya.

"Yeoboseyo Jiwon-ah, ada apa?" Terdengar suara lembut ibunya, suara yang sangat Jiwon rindukan.

"Eomma."

"Ne? Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku ingin pindah ke Amerika."

"Ada apa disana sayang? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pindah kesini?" Tanya ibunya bingung pada sikap Jiwon kali ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa eomma. Aku hanya merindukan kalian dan ingin berkumpul bersama kalian disana."

"Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada eomma sayang."

"Tidak ada apa-apa disini eomma. Aku hanya merindukan kalian." Terdengar suara helaan nafas ibunya.

"Baiklah, eomma dan appa akan mengurus perpindahanmu disini. Kalau semuanya sudah selesai eomma akan mengabarimu."

"Ne eomma, gomawoyo eomma."

"Ya sayang."

"Baiklah, aku sudahi dulu. Aku menyayangimu eomma."

"Ya, eomma juga menyayangimu Jiwon-ah."

Tuuutt

Jiwon memutuskan panggilannya, ia mendongak menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas. "Apa pilihanku ini benar?" Tanyanya pada angin yang berhembus. 'Selamat tinggal Hanbin-ah.' Batinnya.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?" Tanya Jangmi. Jiwon mengangguk.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Lusa." Jangmi memejamkan matanya menahan airmata yang sudah berada dipelupuk matanya.

"Jiwon-ah." Panggil Jangmi. Jiwon menoleh kearah Jangmi. Jangmi membuka matanya dan menatap Jiwon tepat dimatanya.

"Aku, aku mencintaimu Jiwon-ah." Jiwon hanya tersenyum dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit sore yang indah.

"Aku sudah tahu itu." Ujarnya yang membuat Jangmi menoleh kearahnya dengan mata yang membulat terkejut.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Tapi, maaf Jangmi-ah. Aku, aku mencintai Hanbin." Jangmi terhenyak mendengarnya. Sejelas itukah perasaannya pada Jiwon? Pikirnya.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau mencintai Hanbin, Jiwon-ah. Aku sudah mengetahuinya hanya dengan tatapan yang kau berikan pada Hanbin. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya." Mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga Hanbin tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu? Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Ayo katakan padaku."

"Kami hanya berbincang seperti biasa, hanya seputar pelajaran saja." Ujar Jangmi. Hanbin menatap mereka berdua penuh selidik seakan tidak percaya atas ucapan Jangmi. Namun akhirnya ia menggidikan bahunya tidak perduli. Jiwon membuang pandangannya kemanapun asal ia tidak menatap wajah manis Hanbin.

Hanbin mengerutkan dahinya bingung atas sikap Jiwon sudah satu minggu ini Jiwon mendiamkannya dan selalu menghindarinya. 'Apa ia menghindariku karna kejadian waktu itu?' Pikirnya. Tiba-tiba saja Jiwon bangkit hingga membuat Hanbin terjungkal karena terkejut.

"Aku pulang dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus." Ujar Jiwon tanpa memperdulikan Hanbin yang jatuh terjungkal karena dirinya.

"Aigoo Hanbin-ah gwenchanayo?" Tanya Jangmi khawatir. Hanbin tidak menjawabnya, ia menatap punggung Jiwon yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Jangmi membantu Hanbin berdiri. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang Hanbin-ah. Eomma sudah menelponku sedari tadi." Ujar Jangmi. Hanbin mengangguk.

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar Hanbin. Jangmi menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak usah, supirku sudah menjemputku." Hanbin mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya sampai jumpa besok." Hanbin tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Jangmi. Saat Jangmi sudah pergi, ia segera bergegas pulang. Saat ia mengambil tasnya tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah buku berwarna merah.

'Novel Jiwon hyung?' Batinnya.

Hanbin mengambil novel kesukaan Jiwon tersebut. Saat ia mengambilnya, sesuatu terjatuh dari novel milik Jiwon tersebut.

"Tiket? Kenapa ada tiket dinovel Jiwon hyung?"

"Ini tiket untuk penerbangan lusa?"

"Apa Jiwon hyung akan pergi? Tapi kenapa?" Hanbin bertanya-tanya, ia merasa Jiwon tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

 **BRAK**

Hanbin terlonjak saat seseorang membuka pintu atap dengan kasar. Jiwon membulatkan matanya saat melihat Hanbin tengah memegang novel dan tiket miliknya. Setengah berlari Jiwon menghampiri Hanbin dan merebut dengan kasar novel beserta tiket yang dipegang Hanbin.

"H-hyung?" Jiwon memasukan novel dan tiket miliknya kedalam tasnya dengan terburu.

"Kau akan pergi? Kau mau pergi kemana hyung?" Tanya Hanbin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Hanbin terkejut mendengarnya. Selama ini Jiwon tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada datar dan dingin seperti itu.

"H-hyung." Tanpa memperdulikan Hanbin, Jiwon segera berlari meninggalkan Hanbin sendiri disana.

"Hyung! Hyung! Jiwon hyung!" Panggilan dari Hanbin tak dihiraukan oleh Jiwon. Ia terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Airmata Hanbin jatuh begitu saja saat Jiwon berlari pergi tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Hyung, jangan pergi hiks kumohon." Isak Hanbin, ia jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin atap sekolah.

"Kau mau pergi kemana hyung hiks kumohon hiks jangan pergi Jiwon hyung."

.

.

Satu hari berlalu, setelah kejadian diatap kemarin lusa. Hanbin sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan Jiwon ataupun Jangmi. Ia berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan tangannya yang memainkan miniatur pesawat yang dibelikan Jiwon waktu itu. Ia melirik kearah ponselnya yang sengaja ia matikan karena ia tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

Tokk Tokk Tokk

"Hanbin-ah, Jangmi masih menunggumu dibawah. Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" Suara ibunya kembali terdengar olehnya. Ibunya terus saja seperti itu sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Bukankah sudah ia katakan kalau ia tidak ingin diganggu saat ini?

Tokk Tokk Tokk

"Hanbin-ah, ini aku Jangmi." Hanbin tidak menyahut. Jangmi menghela nafasnya.

"Hanbin-ah, dengarkan aku. Jiwon akan pergi ke Amerika sore nanti, dia tidak akan kembali ke Korea lagi Hanbin-ah. Aku tahu kau mencintainya bukan?" Hanbin diam. Jadi Jiwon akan pergi ke Amerika? Itukah jawaban dari tiket yang ia temukan dinovel Jiwon? Dan benarkah ia mencintai Jiwon? Bukankah selama ini ia hanya mencintai Jangmi?

Hanbin memejamkan matanya ia terlalu pusing memikirkan semua ini.

"Hanbin-ah, pikirkan baik-baik. Jiwon, dia mencintaimu Hanbin-ah. Jika kau tidak mencegahnya, ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea. Kumohon Hanbin-ah, kau mencintainya bukan? Jangan biarkan dirimu menyesal dan menderita nantinya. Kumohon Hanbin-ah, cegah dia. Jangan biarkan Jiwon pergi."

"Pergi." Jangmi diam begitupun dengan Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi berada disamping Jangmi.

"Hanbin-ah."

"KUBILANG PERGI!" Jangmi dan Nyonya Kim terlonjak mendengar teriakan Hanbin dari dalam kamarnya.

"Geurae, kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran datanglah kebandara, Pesawatnya akan take off jam empat sore nanti. Aku pergi, pikirkan baik-baik Hanbin-ah. Semoga apa yang dipilih olehmu tidak akan membuatmu menyesal." Jangmi menatap Nyonya Kim yang mengangguk, ia mengantarkan Jangmi sampai kedepan rumahnya.

"Ahjjumma aku pulang dulu." Jangmi membungkukan badannya pada Nyonya Kim. Nyonya Kim mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada Jangmi.

"Ne, terima kasih Jangmi-ah." Jangmi mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobilnya yang sudah terdapat supirnya. Jangmi melambaikan tangannya saat supirnya mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Jangmi.

'Semoga kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu Hanbin-ah.' Batin Jangmi.

Hanbin menghela nafasnya, semua perkataan Jangmi terus terngiang dikepalanya. Benarkah ia mencintai Jiwon? Hanbin pun bingung pada perasaannya. Ia yakin kalau ia hanya menganggap Jiwon sebagai sahabatnya saja, tapi kenapa jantungnya selalu berdebar dan ia selalu merasa nyaman dan terlindungi jika berada didekat Jiwon?

Ia melirik kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam tiga sore. Hanbin mengacak rambutnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Pikirannya mulai menerawang, membayangkan jika Jiwon tidak berada disampingnya lagi, entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku... mencintai Jiwon?" Bisiknya. Lalu matanya kembali melihat jam yang kini menunjukan jam 3 lewat 7 menit. Lantas Hanbin bangkit ia mengambil ponsel, dompet serta jaketnya, lalu dengan terburu ia keluar kamarnya. Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat Hanbin yang keluar dari kamarnya dan kini tengah memakai asal sepatunya.

"Jadi ini pilihanmu sayang?" Tanyanya. Hanbin menoleh padanya dan mengangguk. Ia memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat.

"Ya eomma, sudah kuputuskan. Aku, aku mencintai Jiwon hyung eomma. Jadi aku akan pergi untuk mencegahnya." Ujar Hanbin yang membuat Nyonya Kim tersenyum.

"Cha~ Cepatlah, kau harus mencegahnya pergi. Semoga kau berhasil sayang." Ujar Nyonya Kim. Hanbin mengangguk dan ia mencium pipi ibunya. "Aku pergi dulu." Hanbin segera berlari keluar rumahnya dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan melintas didepannya.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan Hanbin terus menggigiti kukunya, ia melirik jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. 'Sudah Jam 15.34. Ya tuhan semoga tidak terlambat. Jiwon hyung kumohon tunggu aku.' Batinnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Hujan." Lirihnya.

"Ahjjussi, bisakah dipercepat?" Tanya Hanbin dengan tidak sabar.

"Maaf nak, ini sedang hujan akan bahaya jika menambah kecepatan." Hanbin begitu cemas karena taksi yang ia tumpangi berjalan lambat, dan ia bertambah cemas ketika jalanan macet. Ia kembali melirik jam tangannya. '15.47'

"Ahjjussi, saya turun disini saja. Ini uangnya, Kamsahamnida." Ujarnya. Hanbin keluar dari taksi dan disambut oleh derasnya hujan. Hanbin berlari dengan perasaan cemas yang menyelimutinya tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah karena terguyur hujan deras. Ia kembali melirik jam tangannya. '15.55'

Hanbin menambah kecepatan berlarinya. 'Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kumohon Jiwon hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku.' Airmatanya mengalir deras, tapi airmatanya itu segera disembunyikan oleh air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

Jiwon menghela nafasnya, ia berharap Hanbin datang dan mencegahnya pergi. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Ia bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar pemberitahuan tentang pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan take off sebentar lagi.

"Jiwon-ah!" Jiwon menoleh, itu suara Jangmi ia berharap jika Hanbin datang bersama Jangmi. Namun harapan jika Hanbin datang hilang sudah. Jangmi datang hanya seorang diri tidak ada Hanbin disisinya. Ia tersenyum paksa pada sosok Jangmi yang sudah berada didepannya.

"Ku mohon Jiwon-ah, jangan pergi." Jiwon tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap lembut kepala Jangmi. "Maaf, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusanku Jangmi-ah. Jja, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau jaga dirimu ne? Berbahagialah dengan Hanbin. Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Hanbin ti—" Ucapan Jangmi terpotong, saat Jiwon menyelanya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian. Aku pergi, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali Jangmi-ah." Jiwon tersenyum pada sosok Jangmi yang kini terisak didepannya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan tanpa melihat kebelakang.

'Selamat tinggal Hanbin-ah.' Batinnya.

Hanbin terengah, banyak orang yang memperhatikan penampilannya yang basah kuyup(?) tapi ia sama sekali tidak perduli. Ia bisa mendengar suara bising pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas. Hatinya mengatakan kalau Jiwon ada didalam pesawat itu. Hanbin berlari masuk, tanpa kenal lelah ia berlari mencari keberadaan Jiwon.

Ia berharap kalau jiwon membatalkan keberangkatannya. Sampai akhirnya kakinya melemas saat ia melihat Jangmi yang tengah menangis tak jauh darinya, dengan lemas ia berjalan menghampiri Jangmi. Jangmi mendongak saat mendapatkan sepasang sepatu basah didepannya.

"Hanbin-ah?" Matanya membulat terkejut melihat keaadan Hanbin yang basah dan wajahnya yang pucat. "Jiwon... Apa dia sudah pergi?" Lirihnya. Jangmi mengangguk. Hanbin merasa kakinya tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya lagi, Hanbin jatuh terduduk, ia menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya yang terlambat mencegah Jiwon pergi.

Jangmi yang melihat Hanbin seperti itu kembali menangis. Tapi setelah itu ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Hanbin menjatuhkan kepalanya dipangkuannya. Ia menyentuh dahi Hanbin yang terasa panas. "Astaga, Hanbin-ah bangun, kumohon."

'Jiwon hyung, Saranghae.'

 **Flashback End**

Seminggu kemudian

Hari-hari telah berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Terlihat seorang lelaki yang mengenakan kacamata hitam yang tersenyum lebar pada seorang wanita yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau kembali ke Korea juga Jiwon-ah." Jiwon terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jangmi.

"Kalau bukan kau yang memaksa, aku tidak akan kembali kesini." Ujarnya dengan nada jahil. Jangmi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kau tega sekali berbicara seperti itu padaku." Jiwon tertawa melihat Jangmi yang merajuk. Ia mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jangmi.

"Ayolah, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Bukankah besok kau akan menikah?" Jangmi kembali tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Jiwon tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kerumahku. Kau pasti lelahkan?" Jiwon mengangguk, ia memang lelah sekali karna perjalanannya jauhnya. Ia berjalan mengikuti Jangmi. Jiwon menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas dari dalam mobil Jangmi, Ia tersenyum kecil.

'Aku kembali Hanbin-ah.'

.

.

Hari ini entah mengapa Hanbin merasa begitu bersemangat, mungkin ia bersemangat karena besok adalah pernikahan sahabatnya. Hari ini ia tidak ada kegiatan apapun, saat ini ia tengah berguling-guling diranjangnya. Ia sangat bersemangat hari ini, tapi ia tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa.

Ia meraih ponselnya, memainkan game yang ada diponselnya. Hah~ ia sungguh sangat bosan. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas diotaknya. Ia langsung melompat dari kasur dan mengambil dompet miliknya serta mengambil kunci mobil miliknya, ia berencana untuk mengunjungi rumah Jangmi.

Hanbin memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman luas milik keluarga Jung. Ia mematikan mobilnya dan turun dari mobilnya. Ia langsung disambut ramah oleh para pelayan yang sudah sangat mengenalnya. "Eh? Hanbin-ah?" Hanbin tersenyum pada Nyonya Jung, ibu Jangmi yang terkejut atas kedatangannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjjumma." Nyonya Jung tersenyum lalu memeluk Hanbin yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Aigoo, sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung kesini Hanbin-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ujar Nyonya Jung.

"Aku baik-baik saja ahjjumma. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk jadi tidak sempat mengunjungimu ahjjumma. Oh ya, ahjjumma dimana Jangmi?"

"Ah, Jangmi sedang pergi menjemput temannya yang katanya dari Amerika. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia kembali." Belum sempat Hanbin mengangguk sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Eomma aku pulang."

"Ah, itu Jangmi dia sudah kembali." Hanbin membalikan tubuhnya dan ia terkejut setengah mati. Matanya membulat lucu melihat seseorang yang juga memasang wajah sama terkejutnya dengan Hanbin. "Jiwon hyung." Lirihnya.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jiwon dan Jangmi lalu memeluk Jiwon yang diam membeku. "Aigoo, Jiwon-ah kau kemana saja selama lima tahun ini eoh? Ahjjumma sangat merindukanmu. Kau semakin tampan saja Jiwon-ah." Jiwon tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Nyonya Jung tidak kalah eratnya.

"Aku pergi ke Amerika dan tinggal disana ahjjumma. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu ahjumma." Hanbin menatap sosok Jiwon yang berada tidak jauh didepannya. Benarkah itu Jiwon? Atau ia sedang bermimpi saat ini? Hanbin terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Jangmi kini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan bersiap untuk mendorongnya kearah Jiwon.

 **BRUK**

Tiba-tiba saja Hanbin merasa tubuhnya didorong oleh seseorang dan menubruk sesuatu didepannya. Ia mengerjap saat mendapati sebuah dada bidang tepat didepan matanya. Ia mendongakan sedikit kepalanya dan kembali mengerjap.

Blush, wajahnya memerah saat ia baru menyadari orang yang ada didepannya ini adalah Jiwon. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan Jiwon sangat dekat bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jiwon diwajahnya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Jiwon. Hanbin mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Mereka masih betah(?) dengan posisi seperti itu. Dengan posisi tangan Jiwon yang melingkar erat dipinggang ramping Hanbin dan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Jangmi dan ibunya tersenyum, Jangmi menoleh pada ibunya lalu tanpa suara mereka pergi meninggalkan Jiwon dan Hanbin.

"Long time no see Hanbin-ah." Ujar Jiwon.

Hanbin mengangkat tangannya lalu mengusap lembut wajah yang sangat ia rindukan selama lima tahun ini. "Benarkah ini kau hyung?" Jiwon mengangguk.

Tes, airmata jatuh begitu saja dari kedua mata indah milik Hanbin. Tangan kanan Jiwon tergerak untuk menghapus airmata yang mengalir dikedua pipi Hanbin. "Hei kenapa kau menangis hm?" Hanbin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia memeluk erat Jiwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jiwon.

"Hiks bogoshipeo hyung." Jiwon tersenyum, dan ia membalas pelukan Hanbin tak kalah eratnya. "Nado, aku juga merindukanmu Hanbin-ah."

Hanbin memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya tapi tetap tidak melepaskan pelukan erat mereka. "Mianhae hyung, a-aku—"

"Sstt. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi Hanbin-ah. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Jangmi." Hanbin menyiritkan dahinya. "Semuanya?" Tanyanya memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengar itu salah.

"Ya, Jangmi sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Termasuk dengan perasaanmu padaku." Blush. Wajah Hanbin lagi-lagi memerah mendengar ucapan Jiwon. Jiwon menyeringai dengan jahil ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hanbin yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jangmi mengatakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku. Apa itu benar?" Hanbin benar-benar gugup saat ini, jantungya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Ayo jawab aku."

"A-aku, aku—hmph." Jiwon sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat bibir ranum Hanbin yang begitu menggiurkan dimatanya. Ia meraup bibir Hanbin dan melumatnya pelan. Hanbin sempat terkejut dengan perbuatan Jiwon namun pada akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman lembut dari Jiwon.

Jiwon melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Hanbin yang terengah dengan bibir basah yang memerah cantik. Ia kembali meraih bibir Hanbin dan memberikannya kecupan-kecupan kecil.

Cup

"Aku."

Cup.

"Mencintaimu."

Cup.

"Kim Hanbin."

Cup.

Wajah Hanbin memerah hingga ketelinganya. Memukul pelan dada bidang Jiwon. "Bo-bodoh!" Ucapnya. Jiwon terkekeh gemas melihat sikap Hanbin yang terlihat manis dimatanya. Ia kembali mengecup bibir merah Hanbin.

"Ayo jawab, apa kau mencintaiku juga?" Hanbin tersenyum lalu ia mengecup kilat bibir milik Jiwon.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Jiwon Hyung." Jiwon tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, ia mengangkat tubuh Hanbin lalu berputar (ngertikan maksud author? :3) Hanbin memekik pelan.

"Ya berhenti Jiwon hyung!" Jiwon berhenti, ia menurunkan tubuh Hanbin. Jiwon menatap lembut Hanbin tepat dimatanya lalu Ia kembali menarik tengkuk Hanbin dan kembali mencium bibir merah Hanbin. Hanbin tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jiwon dan membalas ciuman Jiwon.

'Saranghae Kim Hanbin.'

'Saranghae Kim Jiwon.'

.

.

.

 **End**

Oh my god! Akhirnya selesai juga XD Gimana readers? Terlalu anehkah? Kepanjangan? Kecepetan? Atau ga jelas? Aye, author lagi ga bisa move on dari Airplane-nya iKON XD

Ini juga sebagai bentuk kegalauan author karna jarang banget ff DOUBLEB dalam bahasa Indonesia. Karna autor sudah terlalu lelah dan kepala rasanya mau meledak karna nekat mengunjungi asiafanfics dengan Inggris author yang pas-pasan ini hanya untuk membaca ff DoubleB :'3 Jadilah author melestarikan fic DoubleB bahasa indonesia dengan ff gajelas ini -_-

Dan adakah yang udah liat DOUBLEB moment yang diJapan? Duh sweet banget mereka berdua :3 Anakku yang manis, kayaknya bahagia banget kalo udah berduaan sama Kimbab. Cha~ sekian dari author..

Review?


End file.
